BlazBlue Continuum Blade
by WhosZero
Summary: Basically this is my first story in short it is my own story made up from my head with inspiration from the game. The main character of the story is Zin the Azure Knight. Many characters from the game will appear except for Ragna.
1. Chapter 1

In the 13th hierarchical city of kagutsuchi a young man wearing a hooded cloak had arrived at the entrance to this grand city, after what seemed like a long trip he had arrived at his destination. Saying nothing he glanced up at the sight he saw before him he gave a small satisfied nod but continued to stare at the entrance. Pulling out a small bottle from under his cloak he took a quick swig from it before sealing it again and putting it away.

"So this is the 13th hierarchical city eh...What a uninteresting looking city." He murmured to himself before setting out to begin is ascent to the top of the city. Taking a quick glance from under his cowl and checked to see if anyone was around. To his liking he saw this entrance was free of guards. Without a second thought he began to walk up the stairs to the top.

After what seems like hours he managed to make it to the bascule it was pretty muched deserted, except for a couple of kids that were playing with a dog and her puppies. Without paying much attention to the kids he continued to make a good pace to his destination. His goal was to arrive at the NOL(Novus Orbis Librarium), Headquarters and destroy everything and everyone that got in his way.

Before taking a few steps more a figure stepped and front of him and ordered him to stop. Not paying too much attention he stole a quick glance at the figure it was a woman wearing the standard NOL outfit. With a sigh he relaxed his pace and stared at the girl and in a curt voice he answered.

"Yeah what do you want?" He snapped sounding a little much harasher than intented but it worked. The woman caught off guard by this replied with a soft yet abashed voice. "I-i'm sorry I didn't mean t-to disturb you but..." She paused trying to recollect her thoughts but was interrupted.

"Yeah just spit it out so I can be on my way again!" The girl gave a look as if she was just slapped acrossed the face. "I-i'm sorry..." she repeated again but continued "Its just...That a SS class wanted criminal had been spotted in this area and I wanted to know if you saw anyone suspicious."

Beneath his cowl he let a smirk knowing too well it was hidden from sight underneath the dark shadows. "No I haven't seen anyone except for those two kids over there." He jerked a thumb and pointed to the duo still playing with the puppies. She glanced at the pair and let a smile out at the cute little scene that played out behind them but quickly turned her attention back to the hooded figure.

"Um...If you see anyone suspicious would you please report it to the nearest public office." She let out a sigh and quickly pulled out a wanted picture and handed it to him. "If you see anyone that matches this picture please report it."As quickly as she appeared she was gone glancing down at the picture he saw a familliar face. "Zin the Azure Knight...Hm...Guess after destroying three NOL headquarters they'd catch on sooner or later."

He crumpled the paper up and pulled off his cloak then released his grip on it and letting it catch a breeze of air and fly freely in the wind. "We'll i'm better off walking around like this that cloak will attract too much unwanted attention."

Underneath where his cloak use to be he was wearing he wears a vibrant blue sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with two black belts. Engraved on the metal plate of the two belts is free and spirit. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His hair is blue silver and spiked up with dark blue eyes. Lying in a large sheath on his back is his sword which is fittingly named scythe, for in its unleashed form it takes the shape of a azure energy blade that seems to be made out of seithr.

"Man that thing was getting kinda hot we'll break times over time to get back to work." Having sucessfully infiltrating or walking straight into kagutsuchi our hero finds himself ready to set out again.

**...**

**Whew that was fun to write I guess but yeah that's pretty much it for the first chapter. I left it at a cliff hanger to see if people enjoyed it I look forward to your reviews. Please remember this is my first fanfic so please point out any flaws in the story. The grammar and other stuff is pretty good I checked and proof read everything but if you notice anything please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing his annoying conversation with the female NOL officer Zin dusted off his clothes after finding a bit of dust left from his cloak. Which now lay gone picked up by the wind and carried far away. "Man that sure was such a pointless...chat I just had..." He grumbled without wasting anymore time he sets out again undeterminded to get interrupted yet again.

Just as his luck would have it he is stops and narrowly rolls and avoids a attack that probably would have killed anyone not trained. Landing safely out of harms way he begins scanning the area for who or what attacked him. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a masked figure wearing the garb of that of a member of the NOL's zero squadron.

"Woah that was too close...Hey! watch it are you trying to kill someone?" He asked knowing all to well that his cover was blown or at least what was left of it. The figure said nothing lowered its hood and removed its mask underneath, was a beautiful and innocent looking face with red hair that looked as beautiful as roses.

In a gently yet serious and strong minded voice she answered his question. "You...are Zin the Azure Knight are you not?" Without much thought to the question she now asked he answer with a carefree yet simple answer. "Yeah i'm the guy alright you have a problem Ms...?" The woman stared back with eyes that showed a look of intense hatred and disgust.

"I am Tsubaki Yayoi...not that it matters much considering you'll will be judged in a matter of seconds." She then proceeded to release her cloak from some sort of seal and it turned into a cape revealing her attire underneath and her weapon. Zin stood speechless for a few seconds as he recognized the weapon she held in her hands. "Hey thats the..." He never finished his sentence as he was interrupted.

"Yes this is the sealed weapon the izayoi it gives those who use it the power to judge those of evil nature." Annoyed by her arrogance he snapped at her in a deep tone that showed signs of annoyance. "Are you a fool that thing doesn't give any of that all it does is cause pain and misfortune for those who wield it!"

"Listen I may not know who you are or why you have that but just get rid of it right now and get out of my way." Tsubaki was taken aback by this a lost her footing for a second before recovering then replied in a even more serious voice. "Yes I know of those facts but I need this to judge...My comrades who have went astray enough talk let us finish this."

Zin let out a small sigh before adopting a fighting pose and pulled his sword from his sheathe and put it in reverse grip in his right hand. "Alright if you want to dance lets go...I warn you now I won't hold back got it red?" He taunted hoping to make her lose her focus so he'd have a easier time of beating her. She said nothing but adopted her own fighting pose and rushed recklessly ahead as if hoping to end this quickly. With lighting fast reflexes Zin parried her first strike with the back end of scythe then countered with his own attack. As if expecting this she swiftly dodged the attack and launched another attack.

Zin wanted to laugh at her but held back the laugh and blocked the blow he then stuck a hand out and caught her by her wrist. "Hm...is that all you got this is getting boring i'm not even trying." Outraged by this she broke free from his grasp and launched a series of furious blows but like the first two before them they were either blocked or countered. "I shall end this before you get seriously hurt even though I said I wouldn't hold back." In a swift lighting fast motion he grabbed her by her collar then threw her off balance, and followed suit the throw with a spinning hop kick he nicknamed bandit revolver.

The attack caught her right on the shoulder but he wasn't done yet he followed the next attack with volcanic viper a uppercut. Which he used the blunt end of his sword to launch her into the air. To top it off he ended it with one of his more infamous moves which earned him his nickname. He jumped into the air after her once in mid air he shouted out the name of the finishing move. "Time to end this...Bandit Bringer!" In one fluid motion he caught her in the stomach with a powerful punch that sent her flying straight back into the ground.

Tsubaki's vision began to blur as her eyes began to close she knew it wouldn't be long until she succumbed to unconsciousness. "I...lost?" She said in a rather frail voice as she expected the worst. "If you are going to finish me then do it quickly." Zin let out a laugh and sheathed his sword he then moved closer to her. "I'm not gonna kill you that would just be a pain in the ass well anyway I got places to be see ya around." Leaving her there he turned his back and rushed away quickly before more reinforcements arrived.

With speed far from what a normal human being should be able to run he ran fast as lightning out of the scene and didn't stop until he arrived at the next area of kagutsuchi. "Jeez what a pain...whew i'm beat..." He said threw pants and gasps as he tried to catch his breath well "anyway...where am I?" Zin gazed at his surroundings and saw he had made it into the orient town section of the city which all major hierarchical cities had. This specific one had a more traditional take on the whole theme the thing that stuck out the most about it was the huge dragon statue.

"Eh what a odd looking place ah whatever I should be on my way I don't have time for this." Glancing at the sun he guessed it was about midday considering he had arrived here early in the morning. "Well I guess its time to-" Before finishing his sentenced he tripped over what appeared to be a dead corpse. "Ack hey whats this...woah hey is this thing dead?" without much thought he picked himself off the ground and began poking the still figure.

"Hey wake up this isn't a place to be sleeping well...thats if you are sleeping that is." With a few good pokes he managed to get a reaction the thing began to stirr from its nap and sat up in the more clear sunlight. Studying the thing that was in front of him he noticed it wore a hood and had cat ears and a tail from his guess it was a cat type beastkin.

"Whats the big deal poking me like that blue-guy?"

...

**This chapter was alot more longer than I thought it would be but none the less. I thought I should write another chapter considering I had so much fun with the first one. Sorry about leaving it at a cliff hanger ending but hey its how its gotta be since this is a multiple chapter kinda thing.**


End file.
